


Big Tease

by Infinite_Volume



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Bedroom Sex, Big Butt, Big Dom, Boyfriends, Bulges, Cum Inflation, Dirty Talk, Dogboys & Doggirls, Driving, Fat Ass, Fucked Silly, Gay, Huge balls, Kemonomimi, Large Cock, Leaking, Little Sub, M/M, Marathon Sex, Morning Oral, Morning Sex, Nude Photos, Overwhelmed, Penis Size, Pink hair, Sexting, Sexual Fantasy, Stomach Bulge, Teasing, Tight Pants, Trance - Freeform, Twerking, Twinks, cumflation, distracted at work, excessive cum, excessive precum, filling, hyper, hyper balls, hyper cock, hyper penis, leaky - Freeform, leaky cock, presenting, shower, showering, tail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25082557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinite_Volume/pseuds/Infinite_Volume
Summary: [COMMISSIONED STORY]Andy and Gwyn have a very loving relationship, and they're both incredibly hung and highly sexually active. Gwyn's bottomless lust still surprises Andy at times, and on one particular day things get especially heavy. Andy has to go to work and doesn't have time to please Andy (or himself) before leaving, so Gwyn does his best to lure Andy back into bed.Commissioned by @Vespairr. Both characters belong to them.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 79





	Big Tease

I swear – sometimes I don’t know where my boyfriend gets all his sexual energy.

Day-in and day-out, any time we’re together, Gwyn will be trying to rope me into sex. He hardly even seems to care whether or not we’re in public – that pink-haired scamp. Whether we’re at home watching a movie or out on a weekend running errands together, he’ll either be grabbing my ass, gently rubbing my package, or pushing his own into the back of my leg. It’s one of the things I love about him. I’d be lying if I claimed he never tired me out, but I was lucky to have someone in my life that so affectionate towards me. My futile effort to sate his bottomless libido – a task at which I so frequently seem to fall just short of – is just one of the ways that I like to show _my_ affection for him.

Today was one day that I was already feeling exhausted before Gwyn could even play his usual game of grab-ass with me. Just to start things off, I woke up before sunrise with him Gwyn sitting on my chest.

“ _Andy…Pssst – Aaaaaaandyy~”_ he whispered at me, poking my cheek in what seemed like an effort to annoy me into getting out of bed.

Even though my eyes were still closed, I could tell it was still too early in the morning to be waking up. The bedroom still felt as dark and cool as it was when I finally laid my tired head down to rest. I got home a lot later than usual last night because of a special job going on at work, so Gwyn was already asleep under the blankets in pitch-black darkness by the time I was finally able to collapse onto my pillow. Because of the fact that I had gotten home so late last night, we weren’t able to go through our usual “nightly rituals” together. I called him and told him I’d be getting home real late, but that I’d get to come home early the night after since I was nearly done with the job. I could tell that he was at least a little pouty over the fact that I wouldn’t be home in time to get to sleep with him. Among other things, that meant I wouldn’t be able to throw him down onto the like he always insists I do. Honestly, I can’t remember the last time I even saw him get into bed on his own; I’m always pushing him onto the mattress every night, forceful in the kind of way he likes me to treat him.

I guess, in retrospect, all that explains why he’s been so unashamedly and loudly horny today. Then again, Gwyn is _always_ unashamedly and loudly horny. Today though, his attempts to lure me in have been especially unsubtle. As I lay there in bed, refusing to open my eyes and just wanting to get back to sleep for whatever stretch of morning I had left before my alarm started blaring, Gwyn kept whispering and poking me in the cheek. The weird thing about it though was that it felt like he was starting to poke me with his whole fist – like he was play-punching my face in order to get me out of bed. I tried turning to the side, but he kept on jabbing my cheek.

“ _Aaaannndyyyyyy – come on. I’m all pent up~”_

The thing nudging me up against my pillow was starting to feel really warm. Truth be told, it wasn’t unpleasant to have something toasty up against my cheek during the chilly hours of the morning. The singsongy tone of Gwyn’s murmurs were starting to become more relaxing to my ears than annoying, too – the familiar voice of a loved one ushering me back closer to sleep, instead of riling me out of bed like it sounded moments earlier. At that moment, I wasn’t even processing the meaning of his whispers. They might as well have been whale songs, considering the soothing effect they had on me. That was until my cheek started feeling unpleasantly sticky, anyway.

I struggled to open my eyes at first – I was still so tired that my body was silently yelling at me to go back to sleep. The further I was able to pry my eyelids open, though, the easier it got to continue. I mustered up the power to summon my right arm up to my face too, to rub the morning blur from my eyes. The muscles in my shoulder crashed back down onto the mattress as soon as their job was done and I could see again. The first thing to greet me in my return from the land of dreams, back into the bedroom of our shared apartment, was the head of Gwyn’s twitching cock pointed straight at my mouth and leaking precum on my chin.

“Good mooooooorning, handsome.” He cooed at me, speaking a little more loudly than before now that he could see I was awake. “I have your breakfast _riiiiiight_ here.”

I yawned involuntarily – a normal morning reflex – and Gwyn capitalized on it like a crocodile hunts down zebra at a watering hole. He’d been prodding at my lips all morning, trying to fit his erection down my throat for some morning dick-sucking. He did this almost every day. Gwyn’s typical morning display of sexual dominance was usually the only time he ever tried acting as a “top” to me. Usually he’d crawl on top of me after we wake up together for some pre-work cuddling and kissing, but today was the first time in a while that I woke up with him already sitting on my pecs. Normally I had the pleasure of watching his morning chub gradually grow bigger and bigger before my eyes – getting bigger than it really had any business getting, considering Gwyn’s petite, twinkish frame. Hell…He was almost half my length, even if he fell way short of my beastly girth. In any other relationship, Gwyn’s arm-length member would put other guys to shame or bottom-out in a gal before he got much further than half way in. Now, I couldn’t life about it – Gwyn has an absolutely beautiful cock, and I’m lucky its something that I have the luxury of being able to play with, but it’s small potatoes next to mine. Gwyn was just too damn cocky to be humbled by my size, though.

I loved that about him.

As Gwyn kept trying to push his baseball-sized glans down my throat, mashing it up against my cheeks and coating my teeth with his gooey, sweet-tasting pre, he kept pleading with me to suck him off.

“Come on, you owe me for last night.”

“I didn’t masturbate yesterday, so I’m all pent up.”

“You’re so cute. I love the way your face looks when its stuffed with my cock.”

Lord knows I wanted to let him have this, and then to give it to him on the bed, down to the floor, and all the way into the shower. I wanted to make more of a mess of him in there than to get him clean. My own erection started to wake in the work-pants I’d gone asleep in, still on top of the blanket and the comforter because I was so damn tired last night that I couldn’t be bothered to undress or even crawl under the sheets. The way Gwyn got my heart racing was better than any alarm clock, but I had that alarm clock set for a reason. I had a job to finish up today, and I could tell just by the way the groin of my pants tightened that I was raring to go for more than just a “morning quickie.” I was backed up too. Gwyn wasn’t the only one who didn’t go to bed with his needs taken care of last night. Right then and there, I felt like I could fuck a crater into our floor with how deeply I wished to push Gwyn’s face down onto our carpeted bedroom floor…Railing him until tomorrow’s alarm finally went off. Gwyn could sense the growing desire in me too, and the bulge in my loins that grew to match. He reached behind is back and rubbed my crotch like one would a genie’s lamp, attempting to summon the power that lurked within to grant his wish.

It killed me to have to disappoint him, and to say “no” to my own desires as well, but I knew I couldn’t let myself indulge any further in this foreplay. The morning sun was finally starting to trickle through the window. Soon, my alarm would soon start blaring at me. I’d have get out of bed and into the shower if I was gonna get back to the garage on time. I just had a few more hours of work to put in today before I could go home and take a long evening off, leading into the weekend which I’d be able to spend however and hilted in whoever I want. I needed to shake off my lust this morning and, regrettably, to disappoint Gwyn for just a little while longer. I’d be able to attend to our needs eventually, but I needed to be at work in an hour.

As a little morning treat to myself, perhaps a little selfishly, I licked a healthy dollop of pre off Gwyn’s tip before I planned to push him off. He threw his head back dramatically, his shaft twitching in my mouth from the stimulation I’d applied to his hypersensitive glans. Gwyn was never shy about telling me exactly what I did that excited him the most, and running my tongue across the crown of his penis had always been high on his list of favorite pleasures. I guess that, as a frequent bottom, he benefited a lot from drilling me with ideas of what made him feel the best. The more he reinforced those ideas, the more pleasure he reaped.

With Gwyn’s syrupy drippings to keep my taste buds excited as I went through my pre-work routine, I gripped my boyfriend’s waist and scooted his hips down the bed. He was _very_ vocal about feeling cheated and unsatisfied.

“Aaaaaw – come on, Andy! This isn’t fair! You promised me over the phone that we’d be able to make up for lost time today!”

“And I’m gonna make good on that promise – trust me,” I replied. “I told you though that I’d have to put just a few more hours in, and that I’d be back home for lunch. _Then_ we can go at it.”

Gwyn was light enough that, with my strength, I was easily able to lift him off my abs and off onto his side of the bed. Through getting off the sheets, undressing, and my shower, Gwyn followed closely behind me around the entire master suite, whining like the spoiled princess about how much I owed him. It was really hard to ignore him. I really did feel bad about having to make him wait so long, but he knew just as well as I do that I had a job to do. As the morning progressed, I could sense Gwyn turning his desperate bargaining for me to dick him into a puddle into something of a game. He dropped the guilting act pretty quickly, pivoting his efforts to try and seduce me instead. He was such a good tease. He knew I loved that about him, too. It was really hard for me to keep my eyes up and my erection down when he hopped in the shower with me and started rubbing his soaped-up prick against my thigh – squatting down low and offering to wash my bottom half. I acquiesced, if only to speed the process of cleaning along so I could get out of there even faster. I feared that, if I had brought my own hands down to my groin to lather and scrub my bait and tackle, I might lose control.

While I washed my face, face, chest, back and broad, muscular shoulders, Gwyn kissed the surface of my low-hanging tool with a bar of soap and his tender palms.

“You know,” he snickered at me, “now that I get a good look, you’re looking pretty backed up too. _Mmmmmhm…_ ”

Gwyn relished having me in his hands, rolling his fingers round the entire circumference of my melon-sized balls. I could feel his breath on my glans, which rivaled even his skull in size.

“Your balls seem even bigger than normal. They must be sore…It’s a shame you don’t have time for a quickie in here.”

That little twink was really enjoying teasing me like this. If I was going to make him wait, he would be sure I had no pleasure in doing so. Gwyn kept making passes at me, swiping at my junk all morning in order to rile up a rumbling case of blue balls to punish me with. By the time I was slipped into my baggy, beige work pants, my spunk factories so swollen not even the intentionally loose-fit could conceal them.

“Have a good day at work, honey.”

Gwyn rushed up to me as I twisted the knob on the front door, ready to leave for a distracted morning of work. He was still completely naked, fully erect. His cock slapped against his inner thighs as he ran up to me. He had a loving, innocent smile that directly contradicted his clear and shameless display of it all. Standing up on the tips of his toes to kiss me on the cheek, Gwyn whispered a parting shot into my ear as soon as his lips parted from the side of my face:

“ _I’ll have things ready when you return…”_

* * *

I was able to pull up to work on time, despite all of the distractions of the morning. I was the first one in. On any other day, having to open up the garage by myself would have had me a little peeved. All of the equipment I had to start up, the doors to unlock, and the lights to turn on all throughout our shop was the kind of time-waster I normally hated. Today though, these menial tasks were well-welcomed. My thoughts had been awash with sexual fantasy on my entire drive there; Gwyn was so omnipresent in all parts of my pre-work routine, whispering bedroom talk into my ears and flashing his perfectly cushioned butt at me, that I couldn’t keep from imagining him in the passenger seat as he teased me all through freeway traffic. I was obsessed with the mental image of Gwyn leaning over the stick-shift to unzip my pants, burying his face in my groin as he tore off my underwear with his teeth. Despite the physical distance between us growing the longer I spent with my foot on the gas, my appetite for him only grew. I had to make very wide steps through the parking lot to get in the building. Nearly a half hour since leaving my house with half an erection, and I was somehow further along towards a full-on denim-shredder than before.

 _Just focus on work_ , I told myself. _Fuse boxes. Engine blocks. Old tires._

The last thing I wanted today was for the rest of the guys to saunter into work and see me pitching a 3-foot tent and leaking pre all over the shop floor. I’m sure that would have violated some sort of OSHA regulation too…Imagine filing a workmen’s comp claim because you slipped on a puddle of a 6-ft. wolf-eared mechanic’s boy-goo.

By the time the rest of the crew arrived, I’d somehow managed to take care of myself. They all laughed about how clean and well-prepared the place looked – about how “Andy never does this good of a job opening.” I just had to laugh along with them, smiling and nodding. I couldn’t tell them about how the only reason things looked half as presentable as they looked was because I had to push my erotic fantasies as far into the furthest corner of my mind. Waiting around with idle hands would have been too great a test of my self-control. I felt good. I could do this. I could _easily_ wrap up today’s project and get back home without incident; then, I’d finally be able to give in to Gwyn’s advances and my own deeply repressed desires.

The first hour went by quick. I went into autopilot, just letting my hands do their thing – the same kind of work I do almost every day. I zoned out on the car parts in front of me, fully immersed in the sights, smells, and professional nature of my surroundings; however, that peace was short lived.

 _Bzzzt_.

My phone buzzed in my pocket. Whoever it was, they could wait. I owe it to our clients to do a good job, and to my coworkers to be focused on our task so we could all get home early today. If we tossed down our tools every time a phone vibrated in any of our pockets, we’d all be here forever. I’m a professional. I get shit done.

_Bzzzt. Bzzzt._

“ _Come on,_ ” I whispered under my breath in exasperation.

_Bzzzt. Bzzzt. Bzzzt. Bzzzt. Bzzzt._

The messages kept coming, and faster too. I don’t recall my phone ever blowing up like that, rattling around my pocket without an end in sight. I had to pull it out and shut it off. I couldn’t work like this – every time I got a new message, my concentration broke and my productive pace grinded to a halt. Once I’d gotten my tools back into the pouch of my apron, I wiped the grease off my hands and reached into the left leg-pocket of my pants. My damned phone was still flying off the hook, even as I pulled it up to my face.

The cause of my phone’s incessant rumbling was revealed once I illuminated the screen: _Thirty-four_ texts from Gwyn. The message preview showed off the file names for attachments he was sending me.

_IMG_2901.JPG_

_IMG_2902.JPG_

_IMG_2903.JPG_

_05.MP4_

_IMG_2904.JPG_

On, and on, and on. I had a pile of photos and videos waiting for me, ready to reveal themselves the second I swiped past the lock screen.

My curiosity got the better of me. Despite how I had fought off my urges this morning, those unsatisfied needs continued to rumble just below the surface. There had been a little voice in the back of my mind all morning, keeping me just a moment of weakness away from reverting back to a raging ball of lust. Ogling those pics invalidated all of the discipline I’d showed earlier in the day and sent me into a tailspin that I wouldn’t recover from until many hours after returning home.

All of the images told me a story of how Gwyn was spending his time alone at the house. They were all new – photographs of him I’d never seen before, and I’d see a _lot_ of risqué and downright pornographic photographs of my pink twink. Unsurprisingly, he was naked through them all. He didn’t bother even putting on a towel when we got out of the shower that morning.

The first product out of Gwyn’s photoshoot was a high-angled selfie at the kitchen table. He had peeled a banana, posing with it pointed at his open, inviting mouth. His eyebrows were turned downwards, pouty as can be. His penis was clearly and intentionally in clear view as well, glans pointed up at the lens of the camera and over the top of the table.

The next photo was an immediate follow-up to the first. He’d dropped the slender yellow fruit from his hand, allowing it to fall into his lap and up against his erection. I could tell that Gwyn was doing his best to look surprised, but it came off as entirely fake…Like the manufactured, unhinged-jaw look that people slap onto video thumbnails to bait clicks. He knew what he did – that nasty little slut. As I looked at these two photos, just the first two of many, I could feel myself slipping in. I was getting invested in the stream of cheesy but erotic storytelling that unraveled on the small rectangular screen on my palm, while standing still on the garage floor. I felt my pants tighten and in response I slipped a free hand into a pocket to gently caress my stiffening meat. My coworkers were none the wiser to what I was doing, or what I was looking at. I wasn’t thinking about them right at that moment, though. I had allowed Gwyn to distract me from work, and I was having quite an exhilarating time of it too.

The following images showed Gwyn’s clumsy, showy attempt to clean up his spill. He brought his phone in closer to his lap before picking the banana back up. His dick looked massive next to it – doubling the banana in length, and with an appreciable curve of its own. The impact of the fall had somewhat splattered the fruit, so its ripe, whitish flesh was partially smushed against the base of his shaft. Gwyn trailed up his cock with his index finger, picking up as much of the banana mush as possible, and brought the camera back up to snap a few pictures of him take his finger into his mouth and lick it clean. He practically shoved the remainder of the banana down his entire throat, too. It distended his neck slightly, but he maintained eye-contact with the shutter. No tears. I thought about all the practice he’d done at stuffing his throat with my dick…how much I’d stretched his tight little throat out, gagging him on my rod until he hadn’t even the slightest reflex to push me out. I gripped the growing mound beneath my zipper, wishing that I was there to chase down his breakfast with a creamy shot of protein, staring at the shots of his open, lonely mouth. I could hear it begging to be filled – to be fucked raw. I was losing myself. My breathing got louder, and my bushy tail smacked into a metal tool cabinet that stood by my side. The sound of the impact could be heard through the whole shop floor. It was like a gong, ringing in all of our ears, and suddenly both ripping me away from my intense focus on Gwyn’s photos and attracting everyone else’s attention to me: the lazy goof who couldn’t get his tail under control.

“Geez, Andy!” One of the guys shouted from across the room. “Can’t you keep that thing under control?”

Despite 6 pairs of eyes being on me, nobody commented about the tree trunk in my pants leg. The baggy fit did wonders at helping hide the sheer size and girth of my balls when I was in public, but it wouldn’t do much if I stood out here and let myself get much more erect. Loose-fitting clothes had their limits, and I was nearly knocking on that limit’s door.

“Sorry,” I apologized. “I’m gonna take a quick break – be right back.”

Another one of them decided to give me a hard time over trying to excuse myself.

“Aaaaw, come on! We’re almost done here. We _all_ wanna go home – not just you.”

I wasn’t about to let them push me around right now. I needed to get to the bathroom for a second – just to calm myself down, away from prying and judgmental eyes.

“I gotta use it – unless you’d like to clean up an extra mess before driving back today, don’t bark at me.”

That seemed like enough to get them off my case. They all shrugged and buried their heads in their work again while I shirked off to the break room, gripping my phone tightly as it continued to buzz with mountains of fresh and tantalizing new JPGs from my favorite tease.

As soon as I was out of sight, my back against the door like I was putting up a barricade, I looked at my phone again. I had intended to shoot a quick text at Gwyn to get him to stop it – let me finish here, and I’d dick him into mush as soon as I crossed the threshold into our apartment. The first thing I saw though, when I unlocked my screen, were his erotic snapshots. I had to scroll past over fifty of them, including a number of videos, just to get to the bottom. Part of me wanted to scroll quickly, but another, stronger part of me made sure I could take in every one of the images that slid past…

Gwyn laying on the kitchen counter with his legs spread open. Pouring himself a glass of orange juice, and standing back shocked as the cups entire contents were spilled down his flat stomach, pubic mound, and supple thighs. He grabbed a soaked towel and sponged the sugary, sticky mess off his body, stopping abruptly when he got to the base of his 18-inch, bottle-width, throbbing pecker. I saw a 4-minute video there in the middle of the image feed. Its thumbnail was of his dick, glistening from the moisture on it, with his hand gripped tightly halfway up its length. More photos…Gwyn squatting down with his balls dangling just millimeters from the floor. Gwyn from behind, bending over to pull something out of our chest of sex toys in the bedroom. Gwyn drooling into a condom, and unrolling it onto his pole as the spit runs down the curves and slight valleys in his found, full scrotum. I couldn’t look away. I didn’t want to, either.

It stressed every responsible bone in my body to reply without engaging him and escalating things to their natural conclusion – to the place both he and I wanted it to go.

“ **I’m at WORK!! Stop!** ” My text was short and direct.

Gwyn immediately started typing up his reply. He was expecting me to message him any second; no doubt, he was probably reclining on the couch, bare ass against the seat while he stroked off.

“ **Oooh – big doggy is really scary,** ” were the words that popped up. Another picture accompanied his message, confirming my exact suspicions. He was doing exactly what I thought he was doing: masturbating naked in the living room. “ **I’m trembling…see?** ”

“ **I’ll be home in like 2 hours, just stop sending me nudes.** ”

“ **If you really wanted me to stop, wouldn’t you have already shut your phone off?** ”

…

I had no response for this. He was so right.

“ **Buuuuuuuut…If you really want to shut me up, why don’t you come over here and make me? ;^)** ”

 _Now he’d done it_.

I wasn’t about to let this little sissy bitch – the same sissy bitch who cried for my dick like it was his master – talk to me like that. I had to drive home and teach Gwyn a lesson. Yeah…Show him his place! I’d shove my fucking schlong do deep down his throat he won’t be able to breathe, let alone talk to me with that sort of haughty tone. I could already feel my erection stiffening, reaching a point I’d not be able to come down from until my lust had been satiated. This was the erection that would shut Gwyn up. I'd clap his cheeks so hard it’ll knock the wind out of his lungs before I even plugged his boy-slut throat.

In a rush, and ignoring the frustrated yelling from the others, I ran out to the lot and immediately started up my car. I’d have to apologize and explain things to them later, or at least make up a really good excuse. There wasn’t a power in the world that could stop me from getting home to Gwyn at that point.

No matter how light traffic was, an hour into the work day with hardly anyone on the street, it couldn’t have been fast enough. Even the one car that lingered too long at the stoplight was too much of a delay for me to handle. My modest commute felt like more of a slog than it ever had before. I needed to get home _now_ , and every tortuous minute longer that my cock wasn’t wrapped in my cock-sock boyfriend was an hour longer I’d have to be hilted in his ass to make up for the way he dragged me away from work. My bulging sex pushed up against the bottom of the steering wheel. The pressure of my throbbing fuckmeat up against the interior of my car, squeezed on either size by my strong thighs on account of the very limited legroom, drove me up the wall. I wished that my earlier fantasy – the one of Gwyn leaning over the passenger side seat and rubbing my sensuously – could have been true now. Without him there to soothe my raging beast, I was left bucking in place, fighting off the increasingly alluring idea of pulling to the shoulder and dumping a load of boy-goo into the bed of my truck. The only thing stopping me was the silent knowledge that I wouldn’t be able to get off in any satisfying way on my own. My body craved Gwyn’s touch – even if that touch was just the tight grip of his ass around my hog.

By the time I stopped at the street in front of our place, I could hardly muster the strength to stumble out of the vehicle. I found that my hands were shaking as I tried removing the keys from the ignition; in fact, the shaking was so intense that I had to make a couple swipes before I could finally grip the keys and pull them lose. My fingers had gone numb. I blacked out for a moment, stumbling out of the driver’s seat only to later and very briefly notice that I’d parked half-way up the curb and onto the grass that divided the street from the sidewalk. So much of my body felt cold. My lower body was the only exception. My loins burned with a violent heat as the flame inside me _raged_ for release – for relief.

In my trance, I shambled to the front door. My chest pushed up against it, along with the pounding mass of dick that was bundled up in their prison of olive-dyed, cotton-blend fibers. Excited by the sensation of slapping against something big and solid, my cock spurt a buckets worth of precum out down my leg. That was the first thing even close to an ejaculation I’d had the pleasure of experiencing in over 24 hours, and the feeling almost got me to orgasm – just from leaking precum alone. Just as quickly as the seminal fluid shot out my gaping glans, my apartment the door swung open. All I did was push up against it, and it opened without the need for me to even turn the doorknob let alone fumble with the lock. Gwyn left the door nearly open, knowing I was coming. He was in here…somewhere. I just needed to find him.

I retraced all the steps Gwyn had taken in the photographs he sent me, drooping my head first into the kitchen, at the chair he had been sitting at so shortly ago. He wasn’t in the kitchen, so I dragged myself deeper into the apartment, checking every room that branched out from the hallway as I dripped a slimy path to the bed. That’s where I felt drawn the strongest. He’d be there, waiting for me, ready to fulfil his role as my breathing spunk-drain.

Sure enough, as I pushed the cracked-open door of the bedroom fully ajar, I had finally found him. He was bent over – round, soft cheeks aimed up at the ceiling and wobbling as he ever-so-gently twerked at my face – standing just before the foot of the bed. He looked at me from between his legs, which were spread out so as to let his engorged, heavy-hanging erection dangle with his grapefruit-sized testicles like pendulums. He licked off a glob of precum that was accumulating on his crown and gestured me over with two fingers on an outstretched arm.

“ _Come and get it_ ,” I could feel him saying. “ _I’m all yours_.”

Without a second thought – hardly even thinking at all – I rushed Gwyn off his feet to send him falling forward onto the plush sheets of our bed. He landed back down, face up with the throbbing bulge in my pants stuffed right against his nose. I stood, still too worked up to even muster a single word and feeling as though my heart was in my throat, looming over him as the smell of my sweating, pre-soaked member heaved over him imposingly. Gwyn was just as eager to fuck as I, but nowhere as disabled and overwhelmed by raw sexual need. Gwyn took the first chance he could to tear the button off my waist and undo my zipper, letting the python inside burst out and eclipse his vision entirely. My balls, swollen and gravid from my brief bout of abstinence, smothered him. From his chest up, Gwyn’s body was buried in the sea of my shining, rumbling flesh. I could feel him squirm giddily underneath, his nostrils affixing to the my skin as he breathed me in as deeply as a diver having just returned to the surface of the ocean. He hugged my barrel-wide scrotum, pulling it in even closer than gravity could flatten it into his face, bathing it in kisses and licks. My head reeled back in ecstasy, and the guttural moans that escaped my lips seemed to ooze out as steadily as the seminal fluid from my cock.

“ _Fuuuuuuck…R-right fucking there…”_

Gwyn’s lap started to turn into a lake of my precum, drowning out whatever pittance of fluid he was leaking and leaving his thighs a gooey mess. It dripped through the gap between his legs, pooling and submerging his ass to serve as a natural lubricant for when I finally had enough and flipped him on his stomach. He was no doubt thinking of the exact same eventuality as me. I could hear his laughter muffled by my enormous sack. He even pulled a hand away from the job of squishing my balls as hard against his face as possible, so that he could start rubbing his cock. He stroked his entire length, up and down, with frantic speed. Wet schlicking joined my moaning as two of the only clear sources of sound in the entire apartment. Gwyn brought himself inches away from orgasm, but in a surprising display of self-discipline wretched his hand away from his shaft just a second before the finishing stroke. His spine arched there on the mattress – his twitching cock waggling wildly in front of me. He didn’t want to cum yet; I was the one who needed to make him cum, and I had had just about enough foreplay. I was ready to finally bring us both to release.

I reached over to grab Gwyn by the waist, picking him up like a doll and throwing him back down onto the mattress with his ass pointed upwards again. It was just as enticing, just as alluring as it had when I saw it from the doorway. That was the hole I drilled into nearly every night – the hole that I gaped and reused like whenever I wanted, and more often when Gwyn wanted. Just as much as that ass belonged to Gwyn, it fucking belonged to _me_. I panted heavily, staring at his clean, pink starfish as the basketball-sized glans of my titanic cock inched closer and closer. The tip mashed up against Gwyn’s hole, but it didn’t penetrate him; my slow, initial push only shoved Gwyn’s butt further away from my lap.

“ _Fuck – really rough me up! Drive your dick all the way into my fucking stomach!_ ” Gwyn shouted back at me, biting on the sheets and drooling like an animal.

Like a real animal, hedonistically seeking pleasure, I dug my fingers into Gwyn’s hips and pulled him back onto my shaft. In that single jerk backwards of my arms, I had implanted over a foot of my cheek-splitting rod into his ass. His legs gave out immediately, spasming and hanging limp like they were made of jelly in the same way his arm-length cock sprayed his hot, sweet-smelling cream all over the surface of my pooled precum that soaked through our bed as we mated like primal beasts. Even without his legs supporting him any longer, Gwyn wasn’t going anywhere. I had his waist in my vice-like grip, and the girth of my turgid pole worked like a knot that kept him in place unless I so chose to push him off or pull him in further…And I wanted him in further.

Keeping my hands solidly in place, I thrust deeper into my squirming, hollering boytoy. His stomach distended as my cock drove further in, filling him with over half of its length. Over two feet of broad, veined fuckmeat fit snugly into his warm, tight hole. He screamed into a pillow, directing more orders at me:

“ _Yes! Yes! Fucking hilt me, you wonderful hunk! I want to taste your dick at the back of my throat!”_

He didn’t even have to ask. Part of our excellent chemistry as a couple is that we’re always seeking the same things – deriving pleasure in filling the void that the other one cried out wanting to be filled. The half of my shaft that was submerged in quaking twink ass felt so, so good, and the other half at my base ached to be hugged just as tightly. Shoving it all in, burying it all in Gwyn’s boypussy, was my sole desire at that moment.

In one final thrust, I hilted the entire length of my cock inside of Gwyn. He came again, splashing cum against my knees while he lost control of his extremities. His hands balled up in fists, and he struck the bed like a punching bag while hollering like a pig, laughing through his shrieks as his poor brain tried to process the onslaught of pleasures and emotions pulsing through his every cell. The head of my cock had bulged his abdomen out all the way to his forehead, and even a few awe-inspiring inches beyond that. Gwyn mindlessly licked the surface of his stretched-out flesh-condom of a body, trying to taste the intoxicating, pheromone-laden precum that lubricated the gargantuan cock throbbing just beneath the surface.

Gwyn may have had enough, but I had not. Chasing after _my_ long-overdue orgasm, I brought my hands up to his shoulders and held him firmly in place as I reared my hips back to punch back into him with even greater force than before. Pushing back in didn’t take nearly as much effort as my initial entry had, so I was able to put even more force into my thrust. My lap crashed into Gwyn’s fat ass, sending waves through it to produce a lewd and hypnotic clapping that made my mouth water more than any time he’d ever put on a show to twerk right up against my face. Nothing beat the sight of pounding Gwyn from behind, watching his cushion wobble like mounds of gelatin. My face-flattening sack swung heavily, smacking Gwyn’s own balls over and over and over again. Between my shaft grinding against his prostate and my fat nuts beating the spunk out of his comparatively modest orbs, I had Gwyn shooting off loads like a garden hose attached to a busted-open faucet. In the middle of it all, stewed in the sweat, the hollering, the smell of his candy-scented jizz swirling around with my pre, and the mounting tension in my core, I was ready to blow.

_Plapp plapp plapp plapp plapp…_

I tried to hold it in for as long as possible, prolonging the inevitable and stockpiling semen as my balls worked overtime to churn and sent up as much sperm as possible, so that the payoff could be as amazing as it could be. Every cycle – every time our bodies touched at the hip – I could feel my grip slipping. Before I knew it – I finally had to let go.

My cock reignited in an intense heat, flaring my cumvein as Gwyn’s reward came rushing out to fill his gut. The sounds of my cum splashing down in his tummy, shook the room – _GLOOOOOOORRPP –_ it was deafening. The sheer volume of it, enough to drown a man, bloated his stomach into a taught, round blimp the size of a tub. Gwyn’s girlish, pleasure-wracked screams stopped. He no longer had the kind of control over his body required for language. In place of that screaming, he moaned lowly – so low as to be rendered inaudible by the cacophonous sound of his belly filling with gallons upon gallons of viscous goo.

My body had given in, too. I fell forward onto Gwyn’s rapidly cumflating body as my pulsating meat continued spurting and making him expand upward and outward. As I felt the last of the cum evacuate my gaped urethra, lying on my swollen mate, I took a deep and centering breath. That felt good. It felt _really_ , _really good_. However, the dilated passageway from my balls to my glans started to ache again. I wasn’t done – not by a long shot. Gwyn thought he could pull me out of work and get off scot-free? He thought he could just reap the benefit of getting pumped full of love on his own terms?

No way.

For the few hours, or until I’d finally had enough myself, Gwyn get it on _Andy’s_ terms…Even though he’d probably thoroughly enjoy that, too.


End file.
